Spokane bigfoot
|height=8 to 10 feet tall |weight=400-600 lbs. |diet=Carnivore, cannibal |image2= |caption2=Spokane (Spoqe'ind), transliterated "round head", meaning "Children of the Sun"Wikipedia, }} The Spokane bigfoot are the Sc'wen'ey'ti ("Tall Burnt Hair"), an American Bigfoot in folklore. Description According to Rev. Elkanah Walker's account of Spokane belief about the "Seatcoes or Selahticks" (bigfootencounters.com): "a race of giants, which inhabit a certain mountain off to the west of us. This mountain is covered with perpetual snow. They (the beings) inhabit the snow peaks. They hunt and do all their work at night. They are men stealers. They come to the people's lodges at night when the people are asleep and take them and put them under their skins and to their place of abode without even waking. Their track is a foot and a half long. They steal salmon from Indian nets and eat then raw as the bears do. If the people are awake, they always know when they are coming very near by their strong smell that is most intolerable. It is not uncommon for them to come in the night and give three whistles and then the stones will begin to hit their houses."KS Research Hatch, Wild Man legends, Sc'wen'ey'ti Inchelium sighting ;S'cwene'y'ti Sighted Near Inchelium In June of 1974, an Anglo male, age 29, his Indian wife and two adult male companions, were waiting for the Inchelium-Gifford ferry, on the Inchelium side of the Columbia River. It was 6:15 am and completely daylight although the sun had not yet risen. From the water line of the river, gravel extended for about twenty yards to a bank approximately four feet high, then became a grass-covered series of three terraces grading into the tree line and forest. When first sighted, S'cwene'y'ti was about 150 yards upriver from their position and appeared to be standing and watching them. He was first sighted by one of the informant's companions, and appeared as a huge upright standing bear. From that distance he appeared black, completely covered with hair, and about eight or nine feet tall. When first observed S'cwene'y'ti turned, walked directly to the river, knelt on his knees with his hands in the water, put his face into the water for a moment, then stood upright. The husband and wife moved up onto the bank for better viewing. S'cwene'y'ti watched them for about one minute, then turned and walked westward from the river. He walked in a completely bi-pedal fashion, stooped slightly forward as if he had a stiff back, with arms swinging. He had no neck, his head setting directly on his shoulders. From the top of his forehead his head sloped back into a dome. Two of the men whistled whereupon he stopped, turned his body without moving his feet and stared at them for a few seconds. Then, covering about twenty yards in four or five strides, he stepped up onto the bank and moved rapidly into the trees.S'cwene'y'ti and the Stick Indians of the Colvilles, 1992, by Ed Fusch, Anthropologist References Category:American Bigfoot